Naranja y negro
by weirdraccoon
Summary: Algo andaba mal… Ellos podían sentirlo. Se sentía como si alguien los estuviera espiando. Todos tenemos demonios internos... voces internas diciendonos qué está bien y qué está mal... A veces, una de esas voces desaparece, y la otra se aprovecha... "Renegade, vuelve a la base." (titulo apesta, summary apesta)


**Capitulo 1. **

-¡Renegade! – gritó Slade - ¡Debes concentrarte!

El chico en naranja y negro que peleaba contra él, solo gruñó y siguió enviando golpes en su dirección.

-Veo que ya no replicas ante tu nuevo nombre – ronroneó el mercenario – me alegra que por fin todo eso haya terminado.

El hombre esquivó un ataque de su aprendiz, de una forma casi aburrida, y alzó su propia mano para atrapar el puño que se acercaba peligrosamente a s rostro. Del puño pasó a la muñeca y el chico soltó un gemido al sentir su brazo ser retorcido en su espalda.

-Concéntrate, Renegade – siseó Slade – parecería que quieres ser despedido.

Rob- Renegade escupió a los pies del mercenario y su brazo fue forzado un poco más hacia su nuca.

-Lástima que eso es imposible, aprendiz – gruñó Slade – no quiero tener que volver a enseñarte respeto.

Lanzó al muchacho al suelo y pasó por encima de él hacia una computadora. "_Richard Grayson, perdido_." Se podía leer.

-He de admitir que me alaga el hecho de que, a pesar de que quieras escapar, no quieras volver con tu antiguo mentor – el chico se levantó a su espalda, mirada baja tras un antifaz de domino – nunca entenderé por qué se hace llamar el mejor detective del mundo, ni siquiera puede encontrar a un mocoso bajo su propia ciudad.

Renegade frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-Tengo una nueva ciudad en la mira, de todos modos – continuó Slade, claramente al tanto de cómo hacía sentir a su aprendiz – nos vamos esta noche. Tú, Renegade, me ayudarás a conquistar el mundo y comenzaremos con una pequeña ciudad, los héroes ahí no son más que un puñado de adolescentes como tú, será sencillo eliminarlos.

"_Vamos a Jump City."_

_CORTE_

Un chico de corta estatura y ojos verdes en un ridículo traje morado nunca era nada de qué preocuparse, ni siquiera si el cabello también era verde, los chicos y sus locas modas, podrías pensar. Pero si ese chico tenía colmillos, orejas puntiagudas e incluso piel verde… Bueno, eso era otro tema.

Dicho chico entró en una pizzería y ordenó una pizza mediana vegetariana como si fuera secreto de estado.

-¡No te atrevas Chico!

El dueño de la voz entró corriendo tras el pequeño verde. Éste era casi todo robot, excepto por la mitad de su cara, que dejaba ver a un chico moreno, si alguna vez estudiaste en su escuela, sabrías que su nombre era Victor y era la estrella del equipo de futbol, claro que aquí, en Jump City, no se le conocía así, no conocían su historia, y su nombre era Cyborg.

Líder de los Jóvenes Titanes.

-¡Cyborg! – gritó el chico verde con la misma cara que alguien pondría si un profesor le encontrara tomando fotos del examen - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Evito que pidas una basura de comida – respondió el medio robot, molestando a su amigo.

-¡No es basura!

-Pediremos una grande de carne para llevar, por favor – pidió al chico confundido detrás del mostrador.

-Cy, yo no como carne – refunfuño niño verde.

-Vamos, bestita – Cyborg se encogió de hombros – siempre hay una primera vez.

-He sido un montón de animales – continuó refunfuñando Chico Bestia – y puedo ser cualquier otro, no me gustaría ser comida.

Cyborg recibió dos cajas de pizza, una más pequeña que otra, de la grande, sacó una rebanada y la mordió, tendiéndole la otra caja a su amigo quién la agarró y saboreó los ingredientes no-sangre sobre su queso.

-¿Cómo sabes que el tofu no tiene vida? – preguntó Cyborg, caminando hacia la salida – y las verduras también son seres vivos, ¿no es lo mismo?

Una chica gótica, envuelta en una capa morada con el gorro tapándole la mitad de la cara, estaba esperando fuera, acompañada por otra chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, ella vestía un top morado y una minifalda morada con unas botas largas moradas.

Vaya, a estos chicos les gustaba el morado…

Raven sacudió lentamente la cabeza al escuchar de qué era toda la plática. Starfire, en cambio, decidió unirse.

-¿Entonces cuando comemos verduras, les duele? – preguntó preocupada.

-No, Starfire – intervino Raven – esos idiotas solo siguen con lo mismo de siempre. ¿Comer carne, o no comer carne?

-Esa es la cuestión – agregó Chico Bestia, sonriendo a su propia broma mientras los otros dos ponían los ojos en blanco y Starfire lo miraba confundida.

-Como sea – dijo Cyborg - ¿quién tiene hambre?

Habían llegado al parque, no había mucha gente a esa hora, estaba casi anocheciendo, y se sentaron en una banca a comer pizza.

Cuando terminaron, el Sol ya había bajado y las luces de la calle alumbraban la ciudad.

Algo andaba mal…

Ellos podían sentirlo.

Se sentía como si alguien los estuviera espiando.

-¿Chicos? – comenzó Chico Bestia – ¿Alguna vez han tenido la sensación de ser observados?

Los otros titanes asintieron lentamente con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Raven – si hay algún problema la computadora nos lo dirá.

Cyborg asintió y llamó a su carro con una actualización en su brazo. Todos subieron y se dirigieron a la torre en forma de T cerca de la bahía. La torre Titán.

"_Renegade, vuelve a la base."_

El adolescente bajó del árbol en el que estaba espiando a los titanes y se dirigió a una vieja fábrica. No podía dejar de pensar en ese equipo, un demonio, un alien, una bestia y un ciborg, ellos podrían ayudarlo, seguramente ellos-

_Están muertos._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza, una voz muy parecida a la de Slade aunque la reconocía como suya.

"No, no lo están," pensó.

_Pero pronto lo estarán, _respondió la voz en su cabeza, _nosotros terminaremos con ellos, Renegade._

"Ese no es mi nombre," pensó él, apretando los dientes, "ese no soy yo."

La voz simplemente se rio, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

* * *

**Este fic participará en el reto "El arte es un bang" del foro Anteiku :9**

**Nada más que la historia me pertenece (****enserio, ni siquiera el wifi al que estoy conectada es mío XD)**

**FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO**


End file.
